I Dream of Seeker
by We Dream of Seeker
Summary: Dream or Reality? Fact or Fiction? Two universes, two mechs, and several things are about to crash together. Starscream is slowly falling apart at the seams. Can his dream Seeker be who he needs? STICKY! Rated MA
1. Chapter 1: Starscream

**Hey all! Before anyone accuses anyone of stealing characters, I would like to say this. This is Darenys Starscatcher and Katea-Nui. We just made a joint account for the instances one person could not update stories. And yes. This is another story we've made. Feel free to whack away. We hope you enjoy it though :P We certainly are having fun.**

**Enjoy~**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Starscream**

Starscream opened his optics to stare at his ceiling. The Nemesis was surprisingly silent, though it wasn't unwelcome. A glance at his chronometer told him why. Too early for anybody but the skeleton crew to be up. That was fine. It meant he could think.

The SIC of the Decepticon Army sat up in his berth and swung his legs over the edge. He rested his elbows on his knees and his chin in one cobalt palm. This had been happening for a few weeks now. Off and on. This was the fifth week he'd had dreams with the strange seeker with innocent but wise amber optics and young faceplates. He had to admit, he was beginning to look forward to them.

It felt good to talk to someone, and he felt that he could tell the Seeker _anything_...and so far, no matter what he'd spoken of, the dream image accepted it, and helped him to understand. That alone convinced the more rational parts of his mind that they were only dreams, for who would care enough to help _him_, Starscream, the sparkless bastard who was hated, and if not hated then reviled as a weak, sniveling coward?

He sighed. Masks were difficult to wear all the time, but one had to. He could let his down in this...other place, where the beautiful optics pierced his spark and held likely imagined emotion.

The Seeker stood and stretched, something cracking into place and relieving tension in his wings. Which was nice considering the thrashing Megatron had given to him the other day. Had nearly torn the tension wires off completely and left him wingless. A death sentence for any seeker. He shuddered, both in remembered pain and soft, soothing caresses that had soothed that pain in some way.

Revolution.

The name was beautiful on his glossa. Fitting for the mech who sat and talked to him through these recharge induced images. He was like a revolution of ideas that battered at his own at times. Well, some of the time. Even in his dreams he was stubborn.

He was afraid he was falling for an image that didn't exist, and even to him, that was insane. He shook his head, a certain voice echoing in his Meta, the memory of a soft touch and strengthening words remaining with him as he crept off to the 'racks. Maybe the hot water would soothe him, would bring him back to reality.

Of course, the water wasn't hot. It almost never was. Starscream sighed and hurried in and out, all thoughts of a leisurely wash gone. His lip curled and his wings shivered at the freezing drops upon them, and he rushed back to his shared quarters, his trinemates still entwined together on the large berth. They'd wanted him to join, but he just... Couldn't. So Skywarp had mocked him.

_"You turning into a celibate now? C'mon, Stars...it'll be fun!"_ he'd whined.

Thundercracker had even tried to coax him 'you have to relieve your stress somehow, Scree.'

And still he'd refused. He... didn't crave that escape anymore. He wanted the one in his head. The one filled with gentle words and unbiased opinions. Somewhere he felt... wanted. Appreciated. Accepted. Somewhere where his words and opinions mattered.

He groaned. Something was definitely wrong with him. He also craved the calmness he had after these dreams. That first time had surprised him. The second felt liberating. By the third he knew what to expect and looked forward to the moment he could stare at his ceiling or wall and feel something besides bitter hate.

That feeling remained with him for the moment and he savored it until his trinemates finally rose from recharge themselves, gentle bickering heralding the beginning of a new day.

"Sky, you have monitor duty today." Starscream informed him. He wouldn't like that much, but everyone got a turn sitting in front of the bank of screens, bored to tears.

Skywarp flicked his wings at Starscream, Thundercracker soothing his trinemate with one hand on his shoulder. Here was the only place where they could be 'close', and they took full advantage of it...or Skywarp and TC did, these days. Starscream tended to sit alone with an odd expression on his face.

"I don't want to!" he complained.

Starscream snorted. "Take it up with Megatron or Soundwave."

Skywarp huffed with a pout, flicking his wings petulantly. Thundercracker pet one before he stood as well, stretching and shaking his wings to shake some of the stiffness out. "Thundercracker you have patrol with me."

The blue seeker nodded and walked into the washwracks where the sound of water came on. Displeasure was clearly felt over the bond and Starscream could only surmise that it was because of the temperature of the water. He didn't have time to think on it too much because a flash of purple light, the pressure of displaced air and a distinct 'voip' heralded strong purple and black arms winding their way around his waist from behind, Skywarp's chin resting on his shoulder.

"We missed you last night." He purred. Starscream snorted.

"I wasn't in the mood."

"Starscream!" A distinct and childish whine to the voice. "You haven't been in the mood for the last week!"

Starscream shrugged. "I just wasn't." Skywarp huffed.

Star couldn't explain why; he wasn't sure himself, but he just didn't have the desire to 'face with his trine lately...an odd thing to be sure, but it was there, and he just wouldn't feel right forcing himself to do it. It would kill _their_ closeness and joy.

"Sky...it's not you, or TC. It's me. Now we'd better hurry or we're going to be late, and I'd rather not deal with /that/ temper tantrum today." He was still in too good of a mood to ruin it. "See you tonight, okay?" Star said cheerfully.

"Whatever." Skywarp said, not looking forward to his boring day. Thundercracker came shivering into their quarters, a frown on his handsome faceplates. "Cold _again_. Do you think we can _fix_ it-"

Star was already shaking his head. "No supplies, no energy... command 'racks are NOT priority."

TC flicked his wings in derision at /that/ and led Starscream out of their quarters for their patrol.

* * *

/_You are calm today_./ Thundercracker comm'd halfway through their patrol over the ocean. /_It has been happening off and on_./

/_Has it_?/ Starscream asked, sounding quite nonchalant as the blue seeker flew closer to him. /_I haven't noticed_./

He knew why, now- it was the dreams, and more specifically, the Seeker in them. Revolution had a curious effect on him- when he listened, it was as if all his tension drained away, leaving someone who could look at things rationally again. Starscream hadn't felt like that since before the war had started, and so it was new to him.

/_I have, and Skywarp has_./ Thundercracker noted as he saw several Earth natives doing odd things in a forest...they looked to be fighting with blades, shouting unorthodox things. He shrugged and flew on.

/_I don't know what you're talking about_./ Star said firmly. /_I'm the same as I ever was_./

/_Slag, and you know it_./ TC remarked. Look sharp- you missed that, didn't you?

/_Missed what_?/ Star rescanned the area, finding nothing.

/_There_ _was a bunch of squishies sword fighting or something_./

_/... TC, the frag do I care about squishies for_?/ Starscream snorted. Thundercracker's turbines whined in frustration.

/_Forget it_./

The rest of the patrol was made in silence.

* * *

When they finally returned, out of sorts from the silence and from the entirely uneventful patrol, Starscream flopped down on his berth while Skywarp went to get their evenings' ration. Thundercracker kept glancing speculatively at his trineleader, and his nature demanded that he speak.

"You are not yourself."

"Yes, I am, because who else could I possibly be?" Starscream said logically.

"A fraggin' mess." Skywarp said, entering the room. He'd caught the tail end of the conversation courtesy of TC, who'd been pinging him on a private channel they shared. "Won't frag, won't get me out of monitor duty, won't /talk/...pits, Stars, you didn't even knock the lag out of Wildrider for calling you a screeching pile of metal that squealed whenever you walked!"

To be honest, Starscream never heard that, though he'd been near the Stunticon. His mind had been elsewhere.

"Perhaps I am just tired of reacting." Starscream said, echoing something from one of his dreams. "That is, afterall, what they want. A reaction."

Skywarp just stared at his trineleader as if he'd lost his mind, setting three cubes down on a low table.

"Like I said, Starscream, you are not yourself." Thundercracker said firmly, taking his cube with a troubed look on his face.

"Nope, definitely not." Skywarp said, flopping into a chair.

"Oh, do shut up. Of course I am myself. You two don't know what the frag you're talking about!" Starscream said, his tone rising in pitch as he got more irritated. He took his ration and drank it, barely tasting the substandard fuel, and scowled at his trine. "Is this what I expect to hear for the rest of the night, you telling me that I'm not me?"

"Well, yeah! If you're gonna keep acting like not-you!" Skywarpd stared at him for a moment, optics narrowing. "You're not an alien are you?"

Thundercracker facepalmed, Starscream stared at his trinemate like he was crazy. "Skywarp... You do realize that _WE_ are the aliens here, yes?"

Starscream couldn't help but _laugh_ at his airheaded trinemate. "Yes, yes, I am an alien, and I have the probe ready and waiting."

TC just stared more. Usually, Star would have gotten even snippier, not actually making a joke...he'd tell Skywarp to stop acting like an idiot, and then they'd argue some more. Skywarp had already been prepared for this and he opened his mouth to retort...and had to close it, staring as hard as Thundercracker.

"Well, yeah, we are, but..." He didn't really know what to say.

Starscream shook his head, dispersing his empty cube. "I'm going to my berth. You two do...whatever it is that you do alone together."

"Like you even need to ask!" Skywarp called after him as Starscream left for the berth room. Oh the joys of being an officer and part of the Elite Trine. There were few as it was.

Tiredly, Starscream lay on his berth and stared at the ceiling. He hoped he dreamed again tonight. He wanted to dream. Most of the time, he wished the opposite. But he never knew. Sometimes the dreams came one night after the other. Others, it came a few days apart. With a sigh and a small bit of hope in his spark, he fell into recharge.

It had been awhile. Star was starting to feel as if the dreams had abandoned him, and the old feelings of annoyance and intolerance were back with a vengeance. He's snapped off at Skywarp today over something inconsequential, and the hurt in his optics didn't even sway the SIC. He just didn't care at the moment.

So Skywarp and TC had taken off, leaving the irritated Starscream alone in their quarters. Warp had said something about it being a cold day in the Pits before he'd come back and recharge in the same room with Starscream, but they all three knew that wasn't the truth. They just needed space.

Starscream paced the length of their quarters. He was agitated, upset and just fragging at the end of his proverbial rope. Again. Three beatings within two days. He hurt and ached over something that wasn't his fault. That he had, in fact, tried to prevent! A fight with the Autobots gone wrong, their weapon backfiring because a design flaw. This is why Megatron SHOULD NOT MAKE BLUEPRINTS! But did he ever listen? No! Of course not! And as always when it failed it was Starscream's fault. Always his fault.

And to make it worse, the first beating wasn't enough to suffice. No the slagmaker's temper had not been quelled. Even though Starscream had needed to be dragged to the medical bay before he offlined, even though he hadn't seen him that entire first day afterwards. No, the second day held TWO beatings. He ached in places that he never had before. And he thought he'd hurt completely before. He sat with a sigh, his berth not even offering any comfort.

He wondered again why he put up with this, and the same answer came to him. Because he had no choice. There was no place for him anywhere else, and the bitterness rose up in his throat, sour as always. The wave of self-loathing threatened to consume him, and he struck the wall _hard_, picturing, as always, the silver titan's face rather than the wall. Again and again he took his rage out on the unsuspecting panel until a dent formed in the hard steel and his hand was a broken, leaking mess, throbbing worse than his right wing, the one that had been violently wrenched out of place just a day before. He wanted to cry, but he couldn't. Decepticons don't cry, and certainly the SIC of the entire fragging army didn't cry.

He wanted to sleep. He wanted to dream. Some small part of him /needed/ it, even if it was only a delusion or fantasy. So he cradled his newly injured hand and lay down, optics offlining.

It took a very long time for him to finally fall into recharge, exhausted both physically and emotionally.

* * *

It was the soft touch on his shoulder that alerted him first. Then the fact that he had the self awareness to realize it. His optics slowly opened to look at the massive expanse of silvery grey-blue 'sky' and the swirling white mist that permeated these dreams. His optics offlined in relief and he really was close to crying. His optics opened once more and he sat, staring into concerned golden amber optics.

"You are upset." The cultured, lilting voice so unlike his own intolerable one was a balm on his senses.

"I am upset." Starscream said, softly. He tried to modulate his tones to be more pleasing to the audials, but that was difficult even when he _wasn't_ upset. "I..." He didn't want to say it. It was weakness.

But really, what was weakness in a place that existed only within his own mind?

"I missed you." he said, almost too quietly to hear. "I thought that..." What _had_ he thought? He wasn't sure.

"You thought that I would not come back?" Revolution asked gently, one pale yellow thumb wiping under an optic where coolant had overflowed.

"I thought that you would not come back." Starscream repeated slowly, cursing himself for the coolant falling from his optics. He leaned into the touch, though, feeling his tensions fall away as if by magic. "This makes no sense." he murmured softly. "It doesn't, and yet I find myself wanting to experience it more and more each day."

This honesty was unlike him as well, and if his trinemates had seen him and heard him in this place, they really would think that Star had something wrong with him. He reached up and took the hand that brushed so gently across his face, and tried with all his might to smile.

"How have you been, Revolution?"

Revolution's concerned optics remained locked on Starscream's face. "I think tonight should not be about me Starscream." The apparition said gently. "I am sorry for making you wait. Please tell me what you need to."

The smaller servo twisted to clasp his hand as well, squeezing to offer reassurance.

This was so...different. It was different enough that as he sat down upon what appeared to be nothing, the slightly smaller Seeker at his side, the words came forth almost against his will.

"Three times. Three times in two days, and it's getting worse. I was in medbay, and yet he continued. All because of a flaw in _his_ plan, which of course _I_ am blamed for." he said bitterly, his injured wing twitching. "Always goes for the wings, too...almost as if he _knows_ that my flight means everything to me. He knows the Seekers he compelled to fight for him, he knows all too well. And I damned us all a long time ago. This is _my_ fault."

His shoulders slumped and his hand squeezed tight around Revolution's and yet the Seeker made no move to stop; offered no sign that he was in any discomfort. Instead, his free hand came to lift Starscream's face gently. "I believe we have gone over this before." He murmured. "You are only as good as what you make yourself to be. Even if you do not see it. _They_ followed _you_. Not the other way around." He held his hand up when Starscream made to protest. "They did. They had the choice. They made it. You are one mech, Starscream." He said gently, fingers tracing the dark cheek. "You cannot keep taking the weight of the world on yourself. It is crushing you."

"I have no choice, don't you see?" He had to make Revolution understand. If he didn't understand, then he too would be driven away, just as everyone except his trinemates had been for vorns upon vorns. "I was responsible. Fully three quarters of my people died in Vos' fall...and I wanted revenge. revenge that I could not get on my own, and so I made a deal with Unicron himself. These marks upon my wings?" He flared them to make a point, wincing as the hinge snapped a bit too tightly.

"Others of my faction have them painted on. Seekers are forced to have theirs burned on with a hot iron. It's supposedly a mark of loyalty...but in actuality it's a mark of ownership." he said, the old hurt welling up yet again. "I am no longer my own, and neither are my people. And I am the one who caused it, and will pay for that until the day that he finally kills me." Starscream was under no illusions about how long he was likely to last...it couldn't be long, what with the increasing violence.

"We will have to agree to disagree." Revolution said softly. "I will not lie. You have made bad choices in your life Starscream. We all do. You are no different. That you can look back and admit those mistakes show that you are stronger than you believe you are."

Revolution traced the burned on mark. "You believe you are 'owned'. I believe it is an illusion. Plating can be replaced. Free will cannot. I believe this firmly."

Starscream bowed his head, trying to process this. He knew, somewhere within him, that Revolution was right. The calm voice tore through his doubts and fears and left him feeling renewed, yet still afraid...he _was_ afraid and even more, he was afraid to even think of why he was afraid. Hesitantly, he rested his helm on the Seeker's shoulder, not speaking for a moment. He hoped he wouldn't be pushed away.

Revolution hesitated slightly before his arms wrapped around him, feeling so real and substantial.

"You are brave, Starscream. So many would have broken in your place."

"Are you real, Revolution?" It was a question that Starscream asked every time he saw him, hoping that the image that held him would not disappear after laughing in his face. "And I am not brave. Ask anyone. I am the biggest coward in two factions. I beg for my life even as I goad the one who will end it." He snorted. He wasn't sure _why_ he did that, only that he did, and it often ended very badly for him. It was like he felt a _need_ to do it, to push others.

"If you really knew me, you wouldn't come back." he said simply.

Revolution wrapped him sharply on the helm. Starscream flinched and glanced up to glare at him, but paused as passionate golden optics bored into him. "Do not presume to know what I would do or not do." He said sternly. "The will to live is not cowardice. You tell me, Starscream. You tell me what is easier, what is the coward's way out. To roll over and die, your spark returning to the Well? Or to beg for your life knowing that you face the same the next day for the rest of your existence?"

"The latter is an exercise in futility, as well as what many would call insane." The blow had not been hard, and it was different from the ones he received from Megatron. There was no malice in it, he realized. Nor was there anything but determination in his optics, and Starscream just stared, losing himself for a moment in a sea of gold.

"It's...difficult." he admitted. "To know that no matter how hard I try, or what I do, the next mistake, the next catastrophe will be blamed on me, and in that blame comes more violence. I want him _dead_ and yet I don't have the courage to take up arms myself."

"Would you like my opinion? Or are you going to continue demeaning yourself?" Revolution cut in flatly.

Starscream winced. "Tell me." He stopped. "Please." he added, recalling his courtesies.

"_I _see a mech who is stronger than he is giving himself credit for. Not killing him is no act of cowardice. Not to me." The mech leaned in, optics serious and the set of pale lips determined. "It is the mark of one who is stronger than his tormentor. One who bends and does not break. The day you break is the day he dies at your hands. You are the stronger one. Always remember that."

"He is evil, Revolution." Starscream said. That was treason, but he'd said far worse, and to the mech's faceplates, even. "We've lost sight of why we even fight...most of us have, anyway. I remember, and so do Thundercracker and perhaps a few of the older mechs. Most are just in it for the slaughter of 'our hated enemy', who is...really not all that different from us, anymore." He stopped for a moment, exventing heavily. The expression on Rev's face gave him strength he didn't know he had within himself. "I...will live. Survive. If only for the hope of..." He doesn't finish that thought.

"Yes." The apparition seemed to need no words. "I missed you too."

He turned to give the Seeker a hug himself, thinking hard with all that he was. *_I don't want to wake up._* "I can't stay away from here, it seems." he said with the ghost of his usual smirk on his lips. "So you should not miss me for long, like a bad credit, I tend to show up sooner or later." He tempered this with the real grin, this time.

Revolution laughed, light and airy, returning the hug. "You are a piece of work Starscream."

"So they tell me. Now that I have thoroughly depressed you, feel free to tell me how _you_ have been." He really wanted to hear it; this was just as important to him, strangely, as getting his own frustrations out. Revolution's life was... Different.

The yellow and grey seeker chuckled, his optics glinting with repressed amusement. "How about I tell you what Maverick did to his mentor this time?"

* * *

**Feedback is always appreciated :D**


	2. Chapter 2: Revolution

**Lookie that! Two chapters in ONE night! Hee!**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Revolution**

He'd overextended his recharge _again_. This simply wouldn't do. He felt warm and comfortable, though, except for the fact that he was alone. He had been certain that someone had been there... Starscream. The exotic-looking Seeker had lay next to him, holding him as they both drifted off...but it was just that dream again, even if his frame remembered how it felt quite readily.

There was noise coming from the other end of the dwelling...a loud noise, and Revolution shot up off the berth. This likely was not good... Maverick was here alone this cycle, and he'd likely gotten into...

Revolution trotted off at a run.

The grey and pale yellow seeker turned the corner, optics narrowing to see his younger brother covered in sticky energon goo. "Maverick!"

The youngling's helm snapped up and he smiled sheepishly. "Hi Revvy."

"Don't you 'hi' me!" He snapped, crossing his arms over his chassis, favouring the youngling with a stern glare. "I told you to leave that batch of gel alone! And what did you do?!"

"I just wanted a taste." The orange and black seeker pouted.

"You can't taste with your chest plating." Rev said, frowning. "Nor with your legs, your arms...I _was_ planning on saving that for a special treat, but I suppose that's impossible now."

Maverick's face fell. "Revvy, come _on_! It was there and I wanted it!" He gave his brother his very best winning smile.

"No. It hadn't even set all the way." Maverick's face fell into a pout. "Up! You need to wash that off before it sets _on you_." That would be a nightmare. Hardened energon gel in the joints and seams…

Maverick stood and trudged down the hall of their small two bedroom flat. Outside, the city of Evos had already awoken. Fliers filled the skies on their way to work or other destinations and the streets below echoed with the groundlings as they did the same. His world was so peaceful, so different than the one his dream Seeker described for himself. He couldn't imagine losing your entire city for the sake of power hungry senators.

Rev had to work today- he was a Peace Officer, a job that tended to be rewarding as well as challenging at times- and was stationed at the Hall of Justice this day. He checked his internal chronometer and swore almost silently; he was running nearly a joor late and he hadn't even dropped Maverick off at his caretaker's. "Mav, I suggest you hurry with that...we're late!" he called. The only response he received was a loud snort, so he stood with arms folded until his brother exited the tiny 'racks, still dripping with cleanser. "Revvy I gotta _shine_-" Maverick began a whining tone in his voice.

"Tough. You should have thought of that before you made such a mess of yourself. Come. It's time to go visit with the twins."

By the time Maverick had finally toweled off and they had ridden the lift three floors up, Revolution was running another half joor late. At this point he would be lucky to make it on time in traffic. He stood outside the door of Eclipse, Windshear and Cloudwisp, waiting for it to slide open. It did and he quickly rushed his brother inside as the elder femme Seeker came from their kitchen area.

"Revvy? Running a little late this cycle aren't we?" She said with amusement, crimson optics glinting repressed laughter. "You just missed Zephyr. He dropped off the Twins late today as well."

As if the word was a summons, two streaks of red and yellow darted from the hallway beside the floor to ceiling windows of one wall. "Kanu! Sides won't give me my drawing pad back!"

"There's nothin' on it!" The red mechling shot back. "You weren't usin' it!"

"Was too!"

"Was not!"

"Boys!" Eclipse snapped, both quickly quieting. "Good. Sideswipe, give Sunstreaker back his sketch pad."

"Don't have it, Kanu." the little red mechling said innocently.

"Liar!" the golden one said, glaring at his twin. Maverick took one look at his two best friends and busted out in giggles. Sunstreaker just looked at the Seeker. "Help him find it before I beat the slag-"

Eclipse raised a single optic ridge as Sideswipe gasped loudly. "You said a _bad word_!"

Revolution eyed Eclipse- she certainly had more patience than most, keeping an eye on her only creation's hellions, _plus_ Maverick. "I am running late, Eclipse, but thank you. I shall return later-" And with that, he left for work, indeed getting stuck in traffic and showing up a joor and a half late.

* * *

"So it was the same dream again?" Cobalt asked as the two mechs took their midcycle break at a small cafe in between both their places of occupation.

Revolution sighed and nodded. The large cobalt blue opter leaned forward, considering, rotors flaring on his back to relieve tension. "They seem to be increasingly more common." Revolution nodded again. "And more real." Another nod and then a sigh.

"And it's really not the same dream." The smaller flier clarified. "Not precisely. Just the same mech and the same place. The rants, the problems, his emotional state, it's always different in some way. He... intrigues me, Cobalt. Is this supposed to be normal? Does it mean something?"

"Maybe it means that you will meet him someday, that he is your true love." Cobalt, the hopeless romantic who saw love wherever he looked, thanks to the happiness he'd finally found lying right in front of him, once he'd finally seen. That reason came striding through the doors of the cafe, resplendent in the bright artificial light, and leaned up to give Cobalt a gentle kiss on the cheek.

Quickrazor seated himself to Cobalt's left and tilted his head. "Revolution...do tell me what's bothering you? Cobalt felt odd there for a moment, almost as if he were giving the advice of a lifetime...perhaps he was..." he finished, having been filled in by his bondmate. The medic frowned, though.

"I know of no one by that description here, though. Maybe he resides in another city?"

Revolution shook his helm. "I do not think so." He said softly. "He speaks of war and the destruction of Cybertronith. Only he calls it merely Cybertron. Of a mech called Megatron who fought in pits and was a gladiator for Blood Sports..." The idea did not sit well with him. Nor did it with his two friends apparently. Cobalt looked a little sick and Quickrazor absolutely appalled. "He has spoken of many a terrible thing he has done and yet... He seems sad, mislead and quite frankly like he bears the weight of the world on his wings."

Quickrazor shook his head sadly. "This is... Strange. It makes little logical sense. Perhaps it _is_ just an odd series of dreams, or perhaps you even have a physical reason for having these strange mental fluxes. I can fit you in for an appointment this afternoon, if you like?"

Cobalt, too, looked concerned, his mismatched amber and blue optics flashing with worry though he glanced fondly at his mate. "'Razor, you always think that a mech is ill. Maybe he's not ill, perhaps this is Prima's way of showing Rev Her will!"

"You know my stance on Religion, Cobalt." Quickrazor smirked.

Cobalt grinned. "I do. I also know a mech who's versed in The Book of Prima. Things like this happen everywhere in the past. Perhaps you should talk to him?"

"At this point, I'd do anything to make sense of why I see these things." Revolution sighed. "I cannot keep comforting and trying to make him see the good I see. I fear that one day, I may not see him ever again."

Cobalt placed one large hand over Revolution's smaller one. It looked like a child's in his. "The next time you get a chance then, there is a mech in Iaconus. He teaches at the citadel. Go to the Knowledge room and ask for a mech named Bumblebee. He can help you."

"And if you do not find the answers you need there, I can always schedule you in." The silver and grey triplechanger added with a smile at his bonded. Cobalt just shook his helm fondly and squeezed his love's shoulders.

Rev nodded slowly, standing up. Break time was over and he had to watch over a trial this afternoon. "I appreciate the kindness." he told his friends, offering a credchip to help pay for the refreshments. Quickrazor just stared at him until his cheeks heated up and he put it away- 'Razor was a successful medic and refused to let Revolution pay when he knew that he wasn't wealthy. He left the small cafe, thinking very hard on this.

* * *

He found himself hoping and offering the smallest prayer to Prima that Starscream was all right and in one piece, and sent along his good wishes as well. The dark face of the Seeker haunted his meta, and he entered the Hall, preoccupied.

"Yo, Rev!" Revolution looked up to see his fellow Officer on Duty, a grounder called Barricade. "Glad I caught you! They're starting the trial now, ahead of schedule. Something big came up and they may even have to postpone and continue another day."

Revolution nodded. "Did they say what it was?"

Barricade shook his helm, black doorwings twitching. "No, Red Alert's jurisdiction in Akaon. Just we need the officer they need to recall to speak here. He saw some of what went down as first Officer on the scene."

"I see. Alright then. Let's go." And with the professional air of an Officer on Duty, Revolution pushed thoughts of his gorgeous phantom to the side.

* * *

The accused looked to be utterly without remorse, and his guileless optics proved that. He was either the sparkless killer that he was accused of being or he was incredibly unlucky and more than a little dense, Rev decided.

Tracks stared wide-opticked toward the officiating judge and said not a single word in his defense for the entire hour that the prosecution went on and on, describing a terrible scene to the jury and the people huddled on the benches. Rev was there to keep the peace...and ensure that the accused did not escape. He took his duties very seriously, even with the spectre of Starscream haunting his meta. So he listened and watched, and even began to feel sorry for the mech sitting there locked in double stasis cuffs and a power inhibitor on his back.

Actually, the mech did look a little sick himself.

So maybe not quite without remorse.

Revolution pulled his optics away from the red faceplates as the prosecution made their final statements to the jury and sat, looking rather smug. Then the defending lawyer stood, the black and white regal looking doorwinger standing tall and stoic as he approached the judge and turned to face the jury. In his hand he held a single datapad and it was tense a few moments before he opened his mouth and began to speak.

* * *

"I have to admit, I didn't see that outcome when I walked into the courtroom." Revolution said as he walked from the room beside Barricade.

The mostly black mech barked a laugh. "Kid, you have a long way to go. It was rather obvious when one looks at the evidence. The prosecutor had a strong argument based on hearsay and the mech's long line of overcharged induced misdemeanors and rages. But really several mechs stood to gain if the heir to the largest body shop franchise ended up behind bars. There are too many holes."

Revolution thought on that a moment and then nodded. "I suppose you are right. Officer Silverstreak did point out many of the prosecution's flaws in his own testimony. And then the defendant's lawyer was very strong in his counterevidence."

"Ah, see, you're learning." Both mechs paused as a crowd blocked the front entrance of the Justice Hall, reporters and civilians alike crowding around the recently freed Tracks and his lawyer Prowl. Barricade watched the elegant Praxonian with an obvious glint to his optics. Revolution grinned.

"You haven't got a chance with Prowl."

"We'll see youngling. I get a date with him tonight and you owe me three trays of the good gummies you make."

"You're on. And if you can't you owe me dinner at the Highflyer!" Revolution laughed as he bid his friend farewell, quite looking forward to a fancy dinner he didn't get often tomorrow night as he made his way home.

* * *

The day had gone relatively well, Revolution thought as he made his way back to Eclipse's place to retrieve his wayward brother. He planned on allowing his friends the twins to come over for dinner...if they'd behaved, which wasn't at all certain. He smiled, pinging her door, and a more than frazzled-sounding voice answered.

"Thank Prima someone's here; I think everyone else heard it and vanished." she said wryly. Three younglings sat on a couch, looking sullen, angry, and more than a little tired.

Revolution stepped in. "Oh my? What happened?"

Eclipse huffed and a rather big Seeker stepped into view and came up with a small smile and rubbed her wing. The white and blue seeker nodded to Revolution and Rev nodded back. "Cloudwisp."

"Windshear's left wing is going to take a week to heal." Cloudwisp said mildly. "These three, led by the little red hooligan that is unfortunately directly descended from yours truly, decided that today was Divebomb the Seeker day."

"Nuh uh!" Sunstreaker said angrily. "Was Maverick. He said he could take us flying!"

"Dumbaft, I wouldn't pull on a Seeker's _wing_!" Mav said, snorting loudly. "Sides started it and you know it. I just...um...Revvy...I kinda boosted him up." Maverick admitted, unable to lie to his brother.

Revolution looked mortified as well as extremely apologetic. He turned to the two Seekers. "I am _so_ sorry! Here, how much was the medic's bill? I can pay it."

They both shook their heads in unison. "Unnecessary; but I believe that Maverick should likely receive a bit more punishment than we were permitted to give him."

The twins gave Mav a dirty look. "_We_ got a spankin'." Sideswipe announced, as if it had been a momentous event.

Maverick himself was a tad too old for spankings, but Revolution's optics grew stern and hard. "I assure you he will be."

He apologized again and after being refused to help pay, they were on their way. Revolution huffed angrily, placing his hands on grey hips as soon as their door was closed. "Maverick, what have I told you about playing too rough?"

Mav shrugged. "I didn't do it on purpose. I wouldn't hurt someone like that and mean it. Sunny an' Sides just didn't quit." He looked both ashamed of disappointing his brother and slightly fearful of his punishment.

"Regardless, you are older and could have said no. Even if others do not quit, does not mean you cannot walk away. If your friends were to cut their engines midair and plummet to the ground for a thrill, would you?"

Maverick hung his helm and shook it.

"I do not mean to make you feel bad, Maverick. You have obviously done that enough for the both of us." Revolution continued gently, placing his hands on the littler seeker's shoulders. "However, I need you to think about these things before they happen. That is how we avoid making decisions we will regret later. We cannot prevent everything, " He explained, mind flashing to his Dream Seeker. "But we can prevent that which is in our power to do so."

He straightened.

"Therefore, you are grounded. No vid-games, vids, or others like it and you will sit on the couch for two joors by yourself every cycle until Windshear's wing is healed. I will be letting both Eclipse and Cloudwisp know."

"WHAT?" Maverick said, incredulous. "No _games_?! I'll die of boredom! You'll find my rusted frame lying against a pile of datapads, whimpering and moaning for just a taste of recreation!" Dramatic to be sure, but Mav was pretty good at this. He gave his best turbopuppyoptics to his brother.

"No, Mav. You know that he cannot _fly_ right now?"

Maverick hadn't considered that. He bit his lip.

Revolution nodded, satisfied. "Your punishment starts now. So I want you to get to the washracks and then it's to recharge."

Maverick moved off sullenly and Revolution sighed, suddenly very weary. He knew Maverick had already had his evening cube at his caretaker's, but he himself was rather low. And tired. And maybe just a tad eager for recharge.

The sound of running cleanser-laced water was Rev's dinner music, and he sat down in his comfortable chair, sipping his fuel slowly. Just before he finished the last of it, he sat back and sighed, offlining his optics for just a moment, he convinced himself. Just for a little while, just to rest before he got Mav off to his berth and himself prepared for tomorrow's workday.

As anyone who makes plans can tell you, sometimes intentions mean nothing. He fell away into recharge even as he sat there, wings twitching as he closed his optics in one world...and opened them in another, a dark Seeker smiling down at him.

"You're here." Starscream said the smile on his lips enough to light the world.

* * *

**And again, feedback welcome~**


	3. Chapter 3: Starscream

**Chapter three! And we're going to possibly be moving out other combined stories here as well. Will let you know the update on that, yes? We hope you enjoy.**

**Warning for this chapter: STICKY ROBOT LOVIN'! Turn away if you don't like!  
**

**Enjoy~**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Starscream**

Starscream sat, staring at the terminal screens in the monitor room, bored out of his slagging mind. He was the fragging SIC of the Decepticon Army! He should /not/ have to degrade his own status to do grunt work! The tricolored seeker happily ignored that Soundwave practically did this for a living and he was Third in Command. He was freaky anyway.

/_Yeesh, you're not normally this quiet when you're stuck in the monitor room_./ Skywarp comm'd from wherever he was. The viewscreens showed him to be in engine room 2, helping the constructions seal a leak he had helped cause. /_Normally you're ranting about the unfairness of it all_./

Starscream tapped his fingertips idly on the screen. /_I'm __**thinking**__, Skywarp_./ And he was. He was thinking about last night's dream, and his gentle yet fierce dream Seeker who had seemed so exhausted last night. Starscream...actually worried a little for him...and that was different for him, to care about anyone not trine.

/_You think too much, Stars_,/ Skywarp said smartly as he stood with his wings to the wall. The Constructicons glanced sourly at the lazy flier but he gave them a cheery wave. /_When's TC getting back_?/ Warp asked for the fourth time.

/_Two joor. Minus the five breem that passed since you asked me last_./ Starscream said acidly.

/_Jeeze! Somebody's moody_!/ Skywarp drew moody out to be even more annoying as well as make his point.

/_Irritated to be bothered over an answer that is not going to change in five minutes is __**not**__ moody_!/

The smirk was evident in Skywarp's comm tone. /_**SOMEBODY**__ needs to get fragged, nice and good, hm_?/

/_Skywarp, shut up. The world's problems can__**not**__ be solved by a good frag, as amazing as that concept might be to you_./

/_And you haven't been getting any at all lately. Seriously Screamer. Six weeks now. __**SIX**__! And you haven't once crawled into our berth or anybot else's as far as I can tell_!/ Skywarp actually sounded worried. /_What kind of Seeker are you_?/

To be perfectly honest, Starscream _was_ starting to feel a bit uncomfortable from the lack of interface...but his fantasies were filled with a certain flier whose voice haunted him, and every time he thought to break down and join his trinemates he could see the golden optics watching him, staring through him.

He _wanted_ Revolution. How that could be, he didn't know...but he'd fabricated the fantasy in his meta, replayed it, overloaded himself to it...and it wasn't enough anymore.

/_The kind that isn't ruled by his 'facing gear_./ Starscream said, sulking. /_Not fragging my trine means I'm definitely not fragging anyone else. You'd know it if I did_./

There was no answer but a shrug that Starscream could only see on the vid. He sighed and didn't bother with replying back as he leaned back in his chair and flexed his wings to ease the tension in them. Stupid, grounder backed chairs.

The day dragged on and on and on. Megatron had come blazing into the tiny monitor alcove, screaming about supplies and suchlike. Starscream bit back the immediate response that came to mind and merely agreed with his commander, not having the desire for an argument at the moment. Megatron, for his part, seemed somewhat confused by the lack of reaction and left, muttering to himself.

Star just waited for his shift to end. Nothing on the Nemesis interested him lately, and he wasn't entirely sure why. It was definitely odd, even to him, though he felt calmer these days...

He walked down the hall to the rec room where mechs had taken to actually leaving him be. Afterall, how fun was it to taunt and torment someone who never reacted much anymore? It was a welcome balm some days and others plain fragging irritating if he actually wanted a fight (that wouldn't land him in medbay)

As usual, when he walked in he received a few curious glances, a few scattered comments about how the Screamer was back in town, but nothing else. His wings drooped just a tiny bit; this place was so fragging depressing, filled with negativity and...

What in Unicron's Pit was he _thinking_?

He stalked over to get a cube of highgrade as was his right as an officer, the optics of the common crew on him as he took it. Rationing was well in effect on the Nemesis, it had been since the war _began_, and a lot of the crew considered the officers' highgrade a gigantic waste of fuel.

Unless they were getting a share in the profits of course.

Which wasn't often with as much as the Autobots had been kicking their afts lately. It was rather embarrassing. But again, Megatron was no tactician and he didn't like to hear he wasn't. Starscream stalked to his normal table after his cube was filled and sat with a huff. Pulling out a datapad to at least _pretend_ to be working, he let his thoughts drift once more to his dreams.

Particularly this last one.

Revolution had been exhausted. He hadn't much elaborated as to why, but Starscream got the impression that he was busy a lot more than usual. Hah. And some mechs claimed he had no imagination. Look at him, dreaming up an individual with a personality and could very well be lifelike.

Another thing was he just could not stop staring at the mech's lips.

They were full, as pale as the rest of him (maybe a shade or so darker) and looked like they were begging Starscream to kiss them, to nibble at them, to...

He shook his head; the direction his thoughts were taking was NOT for public audiences.

He remembered his hands as well- long-fingered, graceful, and warm- Revolution ad touched him, but only for comfort, not as Starscream wanted him to touch him, especially at this moment. He could feel himself heating up, and he looked around the room almost desperately- no one had noticed his abrupt temperature increase, thank Primus.

He considered himself a fool for wanting someone who only existed in his own mind.

The table rattle as someone dropped heavily in the seat across from him and he glanced up to see Skywarp, looking rather satisfied and a very mortified Thundercracker not far behind. He couldn't help but grin a real grin.

"Caught you at the docking tower, did he?" He asked Thundercracker.

Thundercracker muttered something unintelligible as Skywarp grinned. "Told you that you ought to-"

"Skywarp." Starscream said, rather more gently than usual. "No. Okay?"

"What do ya mean, no?" Warp stared at Starscream as if he'd lost it.

"Usually means a negative answer, Sky." Starscream said with the ghost of a grin.

"Aft."

TC seated himself and did his best to try and not call attention to himself, no mean feat considering that the only thing that traveled faster than light was rumor, and rumor had it that that had been TC yelling his helm off in the docking tower.

Starscream returned to his datapad, silently cursing himself when he realized he'd been doodling. Lips of all things. Frag this was going to drive him insane. He glanced at his trine again, Skywarp teasing his increasingly embarrassed lover. He glanced back down and felt a pang in his spark but forced a smile and said instead,

"By the way, TC..."

Thundercracker paused and looked at him.

"You missed a spot." Starscream indicated his waist area and when the blue seeker glanced down it was to see a bright smudge of purple.

Skywarp just smirked, extremely proud of himself. TC's faceplates flushed even darker and he moved up closer to the table to try and cover it. Starscream shook his head and the image hit him...long slim legs wrapped around his waist, soft cries getting louder...

It wasn't TC or Skywarp that he saw and heard, though, and he stood abruptly.

"I'm going to my quarters. Yow two have fun...or more fun...or whatever it is you have planned." His grin was only partly forced as he hurried out, the mental images almost too much to handle in public.

* * *

Starscream threw himself back on his berth, panting and ignoring the mess he'd made over his hand and abdomen and thighs. The sound of his cooling fans running on high nearly drowned out the sound of his pants, optics staring at the ceiling as his spike finally fled back into its housing.

Now if only that had been real, he would have been satisfied.

He could see it. Those beautiful pale yellow- almost crème colored thighs covered in their mess or messes depending. The lithe frame, built more for maneuverability rather than speed and force stretched out and panting with a satisfied quirk to those wonderful lips...

"Slagging _pits_!" Star gasped, as his hips jerked upward, wanting something more substantial than his own hand, something more real than a mental image, no matter how perfect or hot. Sensors in his wings sang almost as if hands gripped them tightly, and his optics offlined as another wave of want struck him hard, forcing a moan from his vocalizer that was as needy as it was loud.

Primus, but he wanted that Seeker.

He hoped he saw him again tonight. That his dreams would plant him in that world once more where he could listen to the mech speak for joors on end. Twice in a row was nice. Three times was even better. He hated to think he would have to wait more than a night and day to see him.

He almost couldn't wait to recharge, so he was thankful that the two violent overloads he'd given himself had made him somewhat tired. He didn't even bother to rise from the berth to clean up; he figured he could do that later, and he wanted to know if he would see him this night. It wasn't like Revolution would know what he'd done, after all...

He tried to relax himself, calming his mind, but yet all he could see as he drifted off was golden optics and strong hands on his frame. It was almost sweet torture to online them and see the object of his desires waiting for him, his smile genuine, but without the lust he'd imagined only a short while before. Starscream swallowed his impure thoughts and grinned softly.

"You're here. I'm glad that you're here."

Revolution's smile widened. "You say that every time. Or close to it."

Starscream just grinned lopsidedly.

"This time it is truer than you know." Star said solemnly, his smile secretive. He looked better today than he had yesterday- more rested, less stressed. That was good as well. His hand rose, wanting to touch, but he stopped himself with a low curse-_ that_ wouldn't do, now would it!

Revolution tilted his helm, amber optics lit with curiosity. "I see. I think. Maybe." His tone was filled with amusement as he sat back and allowed Starscream to sit up. "How are you?"

"Well, relatively speaking. Yourself?" He did want to know...he was concerned and it was for more reasons than just wanting him. One was so that he could listen to him speaking, for instance. The main one was because he wanted to know he was okay, though. He couldn't resist. "What do you mean...you see?" He smiled more widely.

"I am fine. Less tired than I was last we met, thank you. And i mean I see that you wish to be secretive this time." He chuckled, leaning back on his hands and surveying the mech in front of him. Prima, but Starscream was beautiful. Definitely fitting of the royal sounding title 'Wing Lord' he had claimed for himself.

"I assume something good happened since you keep smiling widely like that."

"Not yet." he said cryptically. "But soon...very very soon, I hope." He took the moment that presented itself and leaned over Revolution, one hand on his shoulder, the other grasping his hand...and he whispered.

"If this is unwanted, I'm sorry."

His lips descended upon the ones he'd been daydreaming of all day, starting soft but unable to remain that way for long.

Revolution made a sharp noise of surprise, hand squeezing reflexively around the one he held. He stood their frozen, amber optics cycled wide in surprise and then abruptly offlining as the soft kiss quickly turned fiery and passionate. His free arm wrapped around the taller Seeker's neck and pulled him closer as his glossa stroked against the other's and a soft moan was swallowed between their lips.

Their frames were still pressed close together when they pulled away, Revolution's optics half lidded and dimmed in lust as he panted. "By Prima..."

"Yes. I concur…" Starscream said, his tone almost...demanding, but yet not at the same time. His free hand trembled from the feelings that rushed through him- oh; it had been _so_ much better in its actuality than in his imagination. He didn't think he'd _ever_ be able to get that soft moan out of his memory...and he wasn't sure that he wanted to forget it, anyway. His own glossa poked out from between dark lips to wet them, and his voice turned husky with the question that radiated from his optics, and indeed from the rest of him.

"Did you like that?"

Revolution shuddered and his optics deepened in color. He leaned in closer, just to feel the warm exvents as their lips brushed and he smirked slightly. "What do you think?"

"I think that if you continue talking to me like this, I'm going to shove you down onto this floor...if it is in fact a floor...and have my way with you." Star purred, his confidence bolstered by the look in Revolution's optics. "Unless you beat me to it, of course..." he breathed, his lips brushing Revolution's with every word. His glossa darted out for a taste, reliving one minor part of his many fantasies of this moment, and he moaned at the taste of him, the feel, the _heat_.

The smaller flier made a sound of want in his throat and eagerly pushed forward for more, their helms banging together in his haste before he remembered himself.

"Sorry! I am so sorry! I..." He shifted shyly, face heating. "I don't do this much."

"Despite what you may think, I don't either, not anymore. Not even with my trine." Starscream admitted, beyond caring whether that would shock the Seeker. "Every time I went to lay with Skywarp or Thundercracker, I could see only one thing before me..." His thumb ran across the arc of Rev's cheek.

"Don't be sorry. It's me who should be sorry for trying to take advantage, even here." Starscream said, wanting so much but fearing he was not wanted the same way.

"... Do I really have to go through with previous threats and smack you?" Revolution huffed. "If I didn't want it, I would have punched your face in already." Why was it he sounded like Quickrazor when he was irritated?

Starscream smirked. "Maybe I like it rough." he said, only partially joking. With /that/ said, he did as he himself had just threatened and took Revolution's wings in hand, the grip firm but gentle, and kissed him again, his fingertips rubbing wherever they landed, his slightly larger frame pressing nearer to the Seeker of his dreams, literally.

Revolution's retort was lost when their lips met, the treatment to his wings making him melt against the Seeker in the best of ways. His own hands got busy, skimming over red chestplating and a white waist, feeling every curve and sharp angle that made the Seeker's frame more beautiful than the average seeker's.

"Primus you're beautiful." Star murmured, his lips sliding down to taste the mech's neck and all the thick cables that ran along it. "I couldn't stop thinking of you today. I couldn't stop _wanting_ you, for so long. You're real. You're real and you're here and I need you." His hands delved into Rev's wing hinges, tweaking connections and scraping lightly across places he hoped would bring pleasure.

"If you knew what I'd been doing right before I fell into recharge, would you think less of me...or like it?" he asked softly.

"Ah!" The soft cry fell from his lips as all those delicate sensors were stroked, sending his wings tingling. "I - mmm - What were you doing?" He gasped, squirming.

Star shuddered at the soft cry in his audial, and he moved his lips close enough to brush against Rev's own as he spoke, soft and low. "My hands were teasing myself as I lay back, spread wide, imagining you taking me in nearly every way possible. Once was not enough, either...and still I'm ready to do as you want me to." Which was true. He would do just about anything the other Seeker wanted, with pleasure too.

"Mmmm." Revolution hummed. "I am amendable to that."

"You are. Well...this is a dream, Revolution." The way Star said his designation made it a sensual thing, his full lips caressing it just as they mouthed at his neck.

"What do you dream of? I enjoy...many things, and in that I can give you pleasures you may have only wished for...and I will enjoy doing it." He gently pushed Rev backward, guiding him down even as his hands continued to tease silvery wings.

Revolution's hands clenched where they had relocated to the bottom edges of Starscream's own wings and his venting hitched. "I..." He licked his lips in nervousness, shifting under the hungry gaze. "I have only ever done it one way.

Star hissed, optics flaring slightly, and his wings moved into the touch. "One way?" His lips quirked. "Explain that one to me, if you will." He really wasn't trying to freak Revolution out, exactly, but what was this one way? Did he mean he'd only used his spike, or what?

Revolution's face heated further. "I have only ever done it... the one way. Straightforward. Spike in valve, valve on spike..." He squirmed in his obvious embarrassment. "I did say I didn't do it much."

Starscream's optics twinkled. "Oh, I'm about to have a _lot_ of fun with you, Rev...but not all at once, I should think. Just a taste this night." He ran his fingertips up and down the length of one pale yellow thigh, lips meeting Rev's own for a hard kiss before he broke away. "Which did you prefer?" he whispers.

Revolution reeled from the hard kiss and the dark promise in those words. "I... what?" He asked, dazed.

"Do you prefer to use your spike or to get spiked?" Not a rude question in Starscream's thoughts, but maybe in the odd culture Rev lived in it wasn't something spoke of. He shrugged; that wouldn't affect his plans for the next few moments, so he moved slowly downward, hands still skating along Rev's upper thighs and waistline, carefully and intentionally ignoring his pelvic armor, and he kissed gently over seams and swells, glossa dipping in to stroke what lay beneath.

Revolution gasped and wiggled, hands grasping at whatever he could reach. "I don't mind - ooooh- either way." Pleasure was pleasure and both blew his mind. "AH! Right there! Oh Prima, _right there_!"

That _voice_. Star had thought it was entrancing just in normal speech; to hear it shaking with need was a thousand times better and Starscream moaned loudly, repeating the motions to get him to say it again. He had better things in mind, though, so he regretfully left that area, remembering it for later pursuits, and ran the tip of his glossa down the center of the cool blue glass that bisected the Seeker's chest armor. He didn't linger there, though; he kissed its base point before gently moving Rev's legs farther apart so that he could do the same thing to his interface covers. From no touch to a wet glossa straight down the middle, slim fingertips massaging the edges where panel met armor, he inhaled the sweet scent of his lover and moaned again, loving this.

Revolution moaned loudly, hips jumping up and into the treatment as he propped himself on his arms to stare at the exotic seeker planted between his thighs with hooded amber optics. "Starscream." He breathed, the tone rolling off his glossa sinful and wanting all at once.

"Say it again." Star said with static in his voice as he glanced up. "Say it again and open to me." He moved back down, conscious of the fact that he was putting on a show for a _very_ important audience, and twitched his wings, sliding back so that his aft was in the air, dark face between Rev's thighs lapping at plating with long, slow motions. "I want to see you...and then I want to taste you, kiss you in the sweetest way I know how."

Revolution groaned, both covers snicking open quietly as he watched with rapt attention. "Starscream." He would say it as many times as this mech wanted.

Star intended for the Seeker to be screaming his name shortly, and so crimson optics glowed with lust and pleasure, for he didn't lie- he enjoyed _giving_ pleasure almost as much as he did receiving. He ignored his spike for the moment- he'd get to that another time- and pushed Rev wide open, his glossa swiping over the rim of Rev's port. The taste was more than a little sweet, and he could feel the tension and want in the young flier's frame, so he moaned into the entrance, dipping in further.

"NGH~!" Revolution's hips rolled, his valve clenching on nothing as that one little touch sent tingling fire up his backstruts. "Oh dear Prima, Starscream~!"

"Ooooh~" Star moaned, redoubling his efforts. His hand reached up to massage Rev's spike housing, figuring he could do that as well as pleasure him with lips and glossa, and he could _feel_ Revolution's arousal as he wet the Air Commander's face with slick lubricant which Star lapped up as fast as it could form. His aft twitched in the air along with his wings, hips moving in slow jerking motions as if he were inside the Seeker even now.

Revolution slammed to his back, hips jumping as he bit his lip with a muffled keen. His spike pulsed in its housing and he released that as well. This was... if felt so good. The slippery appendage in his valve was both teasing and satisfying, his valve flexing around it as if it were a soft spike.

"Starscream, please."

His optics closed and he shuddered hard. Frag, that spun him. That got to him _hard_. "Please what?" he said, his tone hot and steely and filled with the kind of control that Star loved to have used on him; it felt right to do this here and now. He wrapped long fingers around Revolution's spike and gently squeezed, stroking in long, slow movements designed to tease instead of complete.

That earned the tricolored seeker a strangled cry as pale yellow shifted desperately and knees clamped over his shoulders. "Please!" He moaned again, not really able to form a coherent sentence with a hand stimulating his spike and that sinful glossa playing in his valve. All he knew was that he burned and wanted and needed!

Starscream pressed his glossa as deep as it would go for a bare instant before looking up again, arranging Revolution's legs on his shoulders for both of their maximum comfort. "Tell me, Revolution...or I will hold you at the edge until you beg me to take you." He would, too; he knew the way of it, had learned it from Thundercracker who was dominant enough for any three other Seekers. He kept optic contact as he dipped low to catch the thick collection of fluid at the tip of Rev's spike with his glossa, running it over his lips before sucking it in with every indication of pleasure.

The younger seeker through his helm back and groaned, hips jerking up despite himself. By Prima that felt... There were no words. No mech or femme had _ever_ done this for him before. "Please Starscream! I need you!"

Star's spike was already harder than steel and slick with his own fluids, so he slid slowly up over Revolution's frame, keeping his legs where they were. He gently slid two fingers into the wet valve just as he pressed his fingers to Rev's lips, the tips glistening with his own transfluid combined with Revolution's valve lubricant. "I need you as well, and I am going to take what I need. Tell me that you want me inside you, gorgeous."

Revolution grunted as his knees were forced up, still draped over Starscream's shoulders and folding him almost in half. The position was restricting and amazingly thrilling and then Starscream's digits pushed in and he keened softly. He opened his lips to lick the cobalt blue digits clean, moaning at the taste of himself. "I want you." He whispered shakily, cooling fans roaring and wings twitching with his arousal as his valve clenched around the two digits stretching him but not moving. "In me."

Star's optics half-shuttered and he panted rapidly, the words and reactions driving him perfectly insane. His hand shook as he removed his fingers and pressed the tip of his spike at Rev's entrance, hips twisting to tease the outer sensors. He placed his palms flat on Rev's wings and stared into his optics as he pushed so slowly inside, almost biting his lip to keep from screaming at the sensation. It was better than he'd dreamed of, and the lost control for a brief moment, his hips jumping forward rather hard to hilt himself in the clenching heat. "Want you-" Starscream gasped.

Revolution's optics snapped off as he threw his helm back with a sob of pleasure. His hands came up to drag Starscream's face down for a desperate kiss, his glossa shoving into his lover's mouth as he wiggled to entice Starscream to move. From what he had caught a glimpse of, Starscream was average as far as seeker builds went, but Prima, did he feel _big_ when he was actually _inside_ him.

"Move." He growled when Starscream still hadn't done so.

"You didn't say please." Starscream purred, snapping back in hard when it seemed that Revolution had liked his powerful movement. This felt so good, so _damned_ good that he couldn't stop moaning, the noises coming from his lips in an almost endless litany of gasps and cries until he slammed his lips down on Rev's, his hands entwining with the younger flier's almost desperately. The only reason he was still going was his previous self-servicing; otherwise he'd have lost it long ago, with the Seeker's taste still on his lips and that tight valve squeezing him, making him feel completely welcomed and needed and wanted. His movements made Star nearly shriek, wings trembling wildly.

Any answer was lost in Starscream's brutal kiss, glossa dueling for dominance even as their bodies moved together. Revolution could feel his frame tense and relax with each push and pulling stroke of Starscream's thick spike. It set every sensor he had on edge and made him crave more of it.

He growled lowly in his throat, wanting to _possess_ this Seeker above all else, needing to have him completely and totally. His valve, so neglected and needy, ached desperately to be filled by the spike he'd only touched so far; he knew by its size that though Rev was not oversized in that department, neither was he small and he had more than enough to make Starscream keen to the heavens. "So tight for me. So _good_. So beautiful under me, writhing and jerking and shivering. Rev, I want you undone. I want you to lose yourself in me." Star whispered, grasping shapely hips to pull him onto Star's spike, hard and fast.

Revolution mewled, the words making his pride pulse and grow, making his insides clench desperately. He was so close! "Please Star! Please, I'm so close! I need to come!"

"I want you to. I want you to come for me. Scream for me, Rev." He felt curiously calm, even though his vision was fuzzed at the edges, his hands clamped hard on Revolution's hips, meeting each savage jerk inward with a slam of his own hips. It was hard, it was _good_, and he couldn't hold on much longer. He needed to fill the younger flier full of his fluid, howling and keening his own overload as he writhed beneath him. The image of just that did not measure up to the reality, though- those lips were parted in ecstasy, and he literally trembled under Starscream with every movement.

Revolution sobbed, valve spasming as a few thrusts more and he was careening over the edge into bliss. He screamed his lover's name on his lips and glossa like the sweetest highgrade and he overloaded.

"Oh Rev!" Starscream cried, slamming deep inside his dream lover and grinding hard, his overload almost enough to knock him offline. He could feel the charge between them, almost an actual circuit completed by their intimate joining. He would never forget this. Never. And then a dark wave of sadness hit him as the thought of never seeing him again tore through him, and he held on tightly, not explaining why.

He realized something, something important.

He didn't want to lose this. And he was scared to death that he would.

* * *

**And Chapter 3 is done :P We hope you enjoyed.**


End file.
